The Trampoline Room
by awkwardmomentsintimeandspace
Summary: The Doctor (Ten) finds Rose in the trampoline room and they show each other their moves!


In a former life Rose Tyler had been a gymnast. Okay, so it wasn't a former life, but it sure felt like it! Traveling time and space with a nine hundred and two year old alien would do that to you. Her adventures traveling in the TARDIS with the Doctor had taken everything she had experienced in her first 19 years and made it seem like a completely different life.

Her biggest worry when she was six was whether Shireen's back handspring was better than hers and if Trisha's leotard was cuter than the one her mum had splurged on for her last birthday. Now her biggest worry was was when, not if, she got kidnapped whether the Doctor would find her before or after the latest alien life-form had attempted to kill her. She sprawled on her back in the middle of a large, black bounce mat that was suspended from the walls of the TARDIS. She gazed up and grinned. The TARDIS was currently projecting the night sky of Woman Wept on the ceiling.

Rose had found the trampoline room a few nights ago while wandering the TARDIS halls. When she had first come on board the Doctor had told her that the rooms were endless, and to be honest she didn't really believe him. But that was before she'd perused the wardrobe room, which was in fact separate from the shoe room, the library, the waterpark, the banana grove, and the bunny room. And those were some of the more normal ones. After one of their more mild trips during which the Doctor had taken her to the largest candy shop in the Langerhans Galaxy she had taken to wandering the halls again. She had been feeling a little wired and for lack of a better word, jumpy after the copious amounts of sugar she had ingested and the patronizing observation from the Doctor about how rubbish the human body was at neutralizing monosaccharaides. She had wandered down a previously undiscovered hallway to the left of the water park and stopped at a door which was nondescript save for the twisted yellow line that dominated the top panel.

Through that door she had discovered what would quickly become her favorite room in the TARDIS. In the center was the largest black jump mat she had ever seen. Attached at numerous points around the mat were springs that were tighter and longer than she had seen at any of her old gyms and she had eagerly kicked off her slippers and scrambled up the ladder that faced the door. She rolled to the middle of the trampoline and paused. Not only was there a trampoline under her but all around her! The walls were trampolines! Panels of bounce mats that leaned out at a 45 degree angle created a near 360 degree wall of trampolines.

Rose felt the trampoline shift beneath her and she quickly sat up and turned towards the ladder. Rolling awkwardly onto the black mat was the Doctor. His jacket was off, sleeves were rolled up and his feet were clad in only brown socks.

He smiled, "So you found the trampoline room."

"I did, yeah. A couple of nights ago; after the sugar rush."

"Good timing then?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she replied, "Very good timing."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Learned any tricks thus far?"

"Of course I have! I used to be a gymnast!" she said proudly.

Looking slightly surprised he raked his eyes down her frame.

"Oi! What does that look mean?"

He blushed knowing he'd been caught. "Nothing, I just…I wouldn't have guessed that I…" he paused, thinking. "What kind of gymnastics? Was it the kind with the ribbons and the hoops? RHYTHMIC! Rhythmic gymnastics! That's a thing right?"

Rose narrowed her gaze. "No, if you want to insult a gymnast, you ask her if she did rhythmic gymnastics!"

"What?"

"No Doctor, I did not throw ribbons and hula-hoops into the air!"

His brow lifted and he shook his head, "Well I didn't know!"

"Shift. Go stand on the pad!" she waved her hand to the side of the room.

When he was safely on the side and leaning against a padded section of the wall she began to build her momentum until she was well over head. She threw her weight backwards and twisted her hips in mid-air rotating her body completely around in mid-air and landed on her feet. She slowed her jump and looked pointedly at the Doctor.

"That is called a full…and the slightly gob-smacked look on your face is all the reward I need."

"Well. You just wait Rose Tyler! You just wait until you see what I can do. This is after all, MY trampoline room," he said smugly.

She glared and quirked her eyebrows at him. "Alright Doctor, show me your moves."

He pulled the sonic from his back pocket and after adjusting the setting, aimed it at the ceiling. The next thing Rose heard a familiar song from what she assumed were speakers, although she didn't see any.

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Kris Kross? Really Doctor?"

He started to sing along with the song. "The Mac Dad will make ya, Jump Jump. The Daddy Mac will make ya Jump Jump. Kris Kross will make ya Jump Jump."

He started his jump gradually building height. Rose chuckled to herself. Every time his long frame came down his tie flew up in his face. He took hold of the knot and yanked it down until the tail slipped free and slid out of his collar. He tossed it awkwardly to Rose at the apex of his next jump.

She caught his tie, then rolled her eyes and shouted over the music, "I'm waiting!"

He completed one more jump and then threw his legs out in front of him and hit the mat on his bottom. He flipped forwards when he got back into the air, his long limbs flying out at awkward angles and he somehow managed to complete a full rotation and landed back on his bum.

Rose immediately felt all the air leave her lungs and she couldn't get enough air. She sank down on the mat unable to keep herself upright from laughing and rolled down the slope of the mat towards the Doctor who sat in the middle of the room looking downright offended at her outburst, which of course made Rose laugh even harder. When she came to rest on her back next to the Doctor and finally caught her breath she finally got the words out. "WHAT was that?"

"That was my move," he said proudly.

"Move? Singular? That was it?"

He scrambled up to his feet and immediately plopped down on the trampoline making Rose fly a few feet off the mat and land on her stomach.

She laughed, "Stop!" He bounced her in the air again. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"Now who's the rude one?" he scolded.

Rose stood and then hauled the Doctor to his feet. "Come on. I'm going to teach you how to do a front flip"

He looked skeptical. "I don't know if…"

"I taught Mickey to do one but if you're scared…"

"I am not scared!"

"Okay then! So, first you're going to do a three-quarter front flip. So you start jumping on your feet and then throw your arms and your weight forward like you did with your…thing…move…" she shook her head and laughed, "whatever that was you did, but you're going to land on your back and then bounce to your feet. She demonstrated easily and then it was the Doctor's turn to try. His arms and legs flailed but he did land on his back successfully and just managed to bounce back up to his feet. He looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Okay. Now do it again but land on your bum!"

Once he completed that task it was onto the actual flip and trying to land on his feet which proved to be a bit more difficult. After several tries he was getting frustrated. He over rotated, he under rotated, he went sideways, but he couldn't seem to land on his feet.

"Well you're great at landing on your bum," Rose teased with a smile.

"Oi!"

Rose giggled, "You just need to get your feet underneath you!"

"I don't see why I need more than one move. It's a great move!" he said smugly.

"Uh huh"

"Well Rose Tyler, I've only see you do one move!"

"Oh Doctor…I've got lots of moves!" Rose said cheekily. With that statement she bounced across the trampoline and jumped just before the wall. Her feet hit the angled mat and her head curled back. Her legs remained straight, her toes pointed, back arched and her legs spread slightly apart, one ahead of the other. She came down on the flat part of the mats bounced up tucked her legs up to her chest as she once again flipped backwards, her ponytail flying behind her. She finally landed a few feet away from the Doctor. She turned and smirked at him.

"What was that?"

"THAT was a back layout step-out"

He smiled and then became serious, "You think you're so impressive!"

She beamed back with her tongue between her teeth, "I am so impressive!"


End file.
